The Last Goodbye
by BoredorBoard
Summary: A look at what happened the night that L became an orphan


The Last Goodbye

A tribute to L

* * *

"… and they all lived happily ever after. The end." 

"Momma, why can't real life be like the stories you read me?" Asked a tired and curious five-year-old L.

Kay Lawliet smiled warmly at her son. He may have been young, but he was not blind or stupid. He knew that his father would hurt his mother and did bad things for bad people. "I promise things will get better L. We still have a chance for happily ever after." She bent over L and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight love."

"Goodnight momma." L replied giving her a hug. L then laid back down and snuggled close to his plush panda as his mother pulled his blanket around him. Once he was asleep, Kay brushed her fingers over his face lovingly and left the room.

Hours later L was harshly woken up to his door slamming open and his mother rushing in. Without explanation she began pulling out clothes from his drawer and tossing them on his bed. "What's wrong Momma?" L asked rubbing his tired eyes.

"L honey, I need you to get dressed quickly. Daddy got into trouble. We need to leave before the bad guys come and get us." She said masking her fear for her son. L obeyed his mother's words and got dressed in the white sweater and jeans that his mother tossed onto his bed. Once he was dressed, she put his coat on him and wrapped a scarf around his neck.

Kay then picked him up and began to run with him out the back door. She heard tires screeching to a halt in front of the house, and footsteps quickly approaching. She didn't even make it the end of the backyard when a shot was fired and she fell to the ground, L tumbling out of her arms.

The mand began to approach Kay, when one of his comrades stopped him. "Don't waste your bullets on them. Jakob Lawliet got away; the boss wants all men after him. We have no time to waste on his bitch and his brat." The two men left, leaving Kay bleeding, inches from death in the snow.

L watched in horror as blood escaped from his mother's body and began to stain the pure white snow around him. "Momma!" L screamed in terror. "Momma!"

Kay's eyes lifted open at her son's terrified screams. She reached out for him and pulled him close with a firm grip. "Quiet L." She said gently. "Everything will be alright."

"But your hurt momma." As panic began to rise in L's voice.

"Don't worry about me L." She said and flashed him a warm smile. "Do you know why I named you L?" L shook his head. "I named you L because so many things in my life start with L. Some of those things were lost until I had you."

"Momma, don't cry." L said whipping a tear off of his mother's face with his sleeve, this only created more tears for her.

Kay didn't want to do this to him. At the moment that he needed her the most, she was useless to him. She was dying. "L honey, I need you to be strong for me." Kay said petting her fingers through L's hair. "I love you darling. You're the only thing that has kept me alive this long. I wanted you to know that. Up until now you've been my everything: My laughter, my love, my light, my life… my life." She gave a sad smile at this before continuing. "I need to let go now L. I can feel myself slipping away. I need to let go before you fall with me. You have to promise me that you'll be strong L. Be strong enough to fight this injustice. Will you promise me this L? I know this must be difficult, you're only five, but please promise. Please." She ended weakly.

L saw the desperation hi his mother's eyes. Even at his age he knew what it meant. "I promise Momma." L said curling closer to her in the thick blanket of snow. Kay's smile began to fade and her breathing faltered. He laid with her as her remaining life dwindled into nothingness.

Soon enough, Kay Lawliet lay dead in the crimson snow. "I love you momma." L said hoarsly. "I love you, but I don't think I can keep my promise. You broke your promise, so I might break mine."

L continued to lay with his mother's corpse for what seemed like hours before the police finally arrived.

"There's something over here guys." An officer called to the others.

"Holy shit, are they dead?" Another asked. L could here the snow crunch under their feet as they drew near.

"The boy's alive. I can see him shivering from here." A third officer said.

"Get him warm before he catches hypothermia." The second officer said.

The officers had to pry L away from his dead mother, because the boy would not let go. The first officer took the boy inside of the house, where the chief was investigating. "Sir, I found one alive, one dead. It's his mother."

The chief looked at the boy sympathetically, then looked back to the officer. "Get him warm, I'll contact Quallish Whammy. He'll know what to do about the kid." The chief exited the room and made the call.

L's scarf and coat was removed from him and a warm cover was thrown around him. As time passed a female officer took the place of the one that had been watching over him, and gave L a cup of hot cocoa to help warm him up. More time passed as he silently sipped down the chocolaty liquid. After a long wait, an older man, not too much older than L's father, entered the house and spoke with the chief. When he finished, he knelt in front of L.

"Hello, my name is Quallish Whammy, what's yours?" The man asked gently. L stared silently at the older man with no intention of answering him. Whammy frowned. "Please talk to me. I know this must be hard for you to understand, your mother won't be coming back. She's dead. You will be forced to come with me and be housed in an orphanage.

L continued to stare at the man. Whammy was about to speak again, until L's quiet words stopped him. "I understand, but I don't get why my name is relevant for this to happen."

Whammy smiled, noticing the young boys use of words. "It's just a courtesy. If I really wanted to know your name I could access your birth certificate, but it's more polite to ask."

L hesitated. "My name is… L."

"Just L?" Whammy questioned. L nodded. "What do you say to getting out of here L? I'll take you to your new home." L gave him a curious look and nodded. Whammy helped the boy with his mow dry coat and scarf, and then took him out to his car.

Whammy made sure that L was properly fastened into his seat, and then he took off. Halfway through the trip L, who had been quietly watching the world fly past his window, broke the silence by voicing his thoughts. "If momma broke her promise, can I break mine?"

Whammy glanced over at L. "What promise did she break?" The older man questioned.

"She promised that we'd both live happily ever after. She broke her promise."

"She tried and that's what matters. You are alive, so there is a chance for you to still have your happily ever after. Don't give up because you lost someone that you loved. Grow up and become something that would make your mother proud." Whammy said as he pulled into a driveway. He and L got out of the car. Holding L's hand they walked up to an old gate and pushed a button on the intercom. "Open the gate Roger." Whammy said and looked down at L. "Is there anything at all that you want to be?"

L looked up at Whammy and nodded. "I want to be… justice."

A true smile grazed Whammy's lips as he stared down at the young boy. The gate began to open and the two of them faced forward, ready to go home.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this as much as I did. I actually began to cry when I wrote this, the imagry in my head was so sad. Please tell me what you liked about it. Disliked about it? Would you like to see this turnned into a chaptered fic? I'm not promising anything, but if you all like it enough, I've got a bit of an idea for making this a chaptered fic. Please review, the more reviews I get will I may be swayed to wright more chapters. 

Happy Halloween everybody! Happy Birthday L!


End file.
